


you are out of my league (more than just a dream)

by mikesfreckles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jane Hopper - Freeform, Mileven, Season 2, Thats me rn, but u have no idea how to express them, el hopper - Freeform, eleven - Freeform, el’s powers oop, ill shut up now enjoy, mike being in awe of his girlfriend, mike wheeler - Freeform, normal tags now yay, part 2 of screw season 3, stranger things, wheres season 4, ya know when you have so many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikesfreckles/pseuds/mikesfreckles
Summary: Before he could change his mind, he leaned forward and kissed her. She quickly kissed him back, cupping his cheek instinctively. Mike opened his mouth the slightest bit, almost asking for permission. El was taken aback a little, but seemed to like it. This just reminded him of all the things she was doing withhim,andhim only,and not experiencing with other people, like she probably should. Mike reluctantly pulled back.





	you are out of my league (more than just a dream)

**Author's Note:**

> so, i took two (more like three) ideas i had and rolled them into one big fluffy fanfiction. i've seen quite a few about mike being in complete awe of el, but i haven't seen too many with el's powers flipping out bc she loves him so much. also i know this song and it completely reminded me of them. i love them with my whole entire heart GOD
> 
> song: out of my league- fitz and the tantrums
> 
> -very very mild language it’s really not that bad-

_from time to time i pinch myself_  
_because i think my girl mistakes me for somebody else_  
_and every time she takes my hand_  
_all the wonders that remain_  
_become a simple fact_

_that you were out of my league_  
_all the things i believed_  
_you were just the right kind_  
_yeah, you were more than just a dream_  
_you were out of my league_  
_got my heartbeat racing_  
_if i die don't wake me_  
_cause you are more than just a dream_

~~~

Michael Wheeler knew his girlfriend loved him. She both said and expressed it almost every day. However, there was always this tiny voice telling him that she deserves better, and that he doesn't deserve her love.

He had always ignored his doubt, not wanting it to absorb his every positive thought. It never really did, but every once in a while he'd lay awake at night just thinking about it. In the morning, those thoughts would be stored in the back of his mind once again.

He just loved El Hopper so damn much, he thought one day he'd absolutely explode.

She's perfect in every way. From her personality itself, to her tiny quirks that you wouldn't be able to notice unless you really knew her.

He felt a bit of guilt for being so clingy with El. Mike was the second male that looked out for her and cared for her when she had escaped that facility she called home for 12 years. She didn’t know any better. She also just joined society about a year ago, and part of the world is meeting new people. Mike couldn't help but feel like he was holding her back from that. 

Unsurprisingly, along with that also came fear. The thought of her leaving him for some other guy would always scare him. No matter how many times El tried to reassure that doubt, he couldn't help but feel insecure about his geeky, lanky, nerdy self.

El truly did look at Mike like the sun shone out of his ass. He had no doubt that she loved him just as much as he did her, but he had his doubts about if she _should_ love him that much. Or at all.

Today was one of those days where he just felt like he needed to say something. He felt her presence at least two or three times while he was at school, and it meant that she was missing him a _lot_. He too was counting down the minutes until he could visit her, but he felt that guilt creeping up on him every time he thought of her. He hated it.

As much as Mike wanted to say something, he was becoming more and more scared that she'd agree and dump him. He trusted her judgement, but not his own. 

He was pulled from the deep pit of his thoughts as the final bell rang. Mike gathered his books and other belongings and stuffed them into his backpack, a bit slower than usual. He really did not want to face this, but he still felt the intense beating of his heart when he thought about seeing his love again.

Mike hops onto his bike and pedals down the street in the direction he knows like the back of his hand.

He arrives at the cabin a little later than he did the last few days, but El hardly seems to notice. Before he can even raise his hand to perform the secret knock Hopper forces him to do, El throws the cabin door open, runs into his arms and squeezes him tightly. Mike reciprocates the hug and he feels most of the nervousness melt away.

After a few moments that he wishes could last forever, El takes his hand and leads him into her room. Mike doesn't protest or say anything, since he's entranced by the once tight curls that are becoming looser and looser as her hair continues to grow. Of course, he'll always think her hair is gorgeous no matter what.

The door shuts itself when they sit on her bed. Mike hears Hopper's words briefly ring through his ears, "Keep the door open 3 inches," but they vanish once he and El make eye contact.

In fact, anything he had on mind besides El disappeared. Her honey brown eyes seemed to take away all the negative thoughts. Her lips also looked _quite_ appealing.

Before he could change his mind, he leaned forward and kissed her. She quickly kissed him back, cupping his cheek instinctively. Mike opened his mouth the slightest bit, almost asking for permission. El was taken aback a little, but seemed to like it. This just reminded him of all the things she was doing with _him,_ and _him only,_ and not experiencing with other people, like she probably should. Mike reluctantly pulled back.

El was visibly confused as to why he stopped kissing her so quickly, especially since their kisses had been getting longer and longer. "Mike, what's wrong?" El delicately asked as she took his hand in hers.

Mike sighed frustratedly, desperately trying to figure out what to say without making a complete fool out of himself. He tried to avoid El's gaze, but saw her worried eyes scanning his, trying to understand why he was acting the way he was.

Mike decided his next words quickly. "I'm sorry, El. I just.. I don't know. Feel like.. I'm-" He sighs again. "Like I'm.. not letting you experience what you should be, ya know?" El's look of confusion still remains, but softens a bit. "Mike.."

"I just want you to really experience the real world since you've missed so much. I want to experience it all with you, and I know it's selfish. You know you don't need to stay with me, right? You can always leave. I'll understand." Tears began to form in his eyes when he mentions her possibly dumping him. 

"And, I know you're still learning everything, and part of that is meeting new people. I don't want to hold you back, but at the same time I'm so scared of facing it without you-" El cuts him off abruptly by kissing him. She takes his face in her hands, and just kisses him. He kisses her back, and sighs into her mouth, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Mike is completely unaware of anything else. Her lips against his affect him in a certain way nothing else does. He does, however, feel a strange force almost pulling his body up. He disconnects their lips to see what’s happening to him, and sees their bodies floating a few inches off the bed. Mike’s eyes widen and he freezes in mid air, quite literally, unsure of what to do. He looks up at El who’s looking a bit dazed from what was occurring a few moments ago. He spots a small drip of blood begin to drip from her left nostril. El realizes why Mike broke off their kiss, and blushes. She closes her eyes and slowly sets them back on the bed.

“Sorry,” she says sheepishly while removing the blood from her nose. It took a lot to make El blush like she was, especially since she didn’t pick up on many social cues. 

“That was so cool!” Mike grinned widely, in complete awe of his awesome girlfriend. 

“See, Mike? I want to experience everything with you. I don’t want anyone else. You make me happy, I can’t leave you. I would never.” El’s face was serious, but Mike couldn’t deny that she was also seriously cute.

Mike’s face was brushed with a bright pink, as he digested her simple, but meaningful words. He was such a dumbass sometimes. Why couldn’t he just believe her before?

He was no one special. He was a tall, skinny nerd. That’s about it. Sometimes, he wondered if El was seeing someone else in him, and that she’d eventually find out that he isn’t that vision, and she’d ditch him. But, it was at this very moment that Mike Wheeler finally understood that he was wrong. El saw him for who he was, and that was enough. (Plus the fact that he’s a great kisser in El’s opinion.) 

The fact that Mike just simply being himself had such an effect on El’s powers restored any self confidence he had lost. 

“Thanks, El. You make me so happy too. I count down the minutes until I get to see you after school everyday.” It probably sounded a little weird, but Mike couldn’t care less.

El grinned at him. The soft sunlight caught her features beautifully, highlighting her cheekbones and the corner of her eye. Eleven Hopper truly looked like an angel.

She really was a vision. A goddess. A dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this is all over the place. i’m HORRENDOUS at tenses💀
> 
> this draft has existed since september 2nd, but i literally never got around to doing it, until now (probably bc ao3 will delete it if i don’t hurry up). SEASON 4 HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED WHO ELSE IS ECSTATIC
> 
> anyways, i'll prolly never do a proper post season 3 but i might take one of my biggest hopes for season 4 and make it into a multi-chaptered fic or something. but post season 2 will ALWAYS BE SUPERIOR.
> 
> hope you enjoyed! feedback is always appreciated. <3


End file.
